Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou
by Zashache
Summary: Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta kepadamu? padahal aku tahu hal itu salah, salah besar. namun perasaan ini kerap berkecamuk didalam hatiku, maka... aku menetapkan hatiku untuk mengacuhkanmu, daripada aku semakin jatuh cinta dengan dirimu... oneshot.


**Title:** Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou? ("_**Why Did I Fall in Love With You?**_")

**Pair:** SuzaLulu

**Rate:** T

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Warnings: **Au-ish.

**© Code Geass, **belongs to CLAMP, TBS, SUNRISE, ETC.

©** Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou, **Tohoshinki

**X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.**

_(Lelouch Lamperouge POV)_

_Siapa saja...._

_Tolong jelaskan padaku,_

_Mengapa aku bisa jatuh cinta kepada orang ini._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X**

"Lelouch-kun, selamat pagi!" Suzaku Kururugi berjalan menghampiri seseorang yang duduk dibangku taman sekolah Ashfords, dengan senyuman besar diwajahnya, Suzaku berdiri dihadapan orang itu dan menunjukan senyumannya kepadanya.

"....tolong, jangan panggil namaku dengan _embel-embel_ yang lain." Lelouch Lamperouge, memberikan tatapan dingin sebagai balasan senyuman Suzaku.

"ah....iya maaf, aku lupa, Lelouch." Senyuman itu hilang dari wajah Suzaku, namun dengan cepat senyuman itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "lihat, cuaca hari ini teramat cerah bukan? Jadi ingat saat kita bermain dilapangan terbuka, iya kan, Lelouch?" tambahnya.

Lelouch kembali memberikannya tatapan dingin, tatapan yang lebih dingin.

"....Suzaku, jangan pernah mengungkit-ungkit tentang masa lalu kita. Anggaplah semua itu tidak _ada_. Dan jangan terlalu dekat denganku." Lelouch dengan cepat mengambil tasnya, lalu dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Suzaku.

Suzaku melihatnya berjalan pergi, dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya...

Lelouch berusaha untuk tak melihat balik ke Suzaku, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha untuk menolak senyuman ramah milik Suzaku itu....

Yang sebenarnya dia inginkan.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_( Lelouch Lamperouge POV)_

_..isi pikiranku, semuanya..._

_Berisi tentang dirimu._

_Tolong keluarlah dari dalam pikiranku..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...X**

Lelouch yang sedang membaca buku diperpustakaan melihat Suzaku sedang melihat-lihat rak buku, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berubah...kecintaanya kepada buku, dari dulu tak pernah berubah.

Lelouch mencoba untuk kembali kosentrasi kepada buku yang sedang dia baca, namun matanya tetap saja terpaku kepada sosok Suzaku yang masih mencari buku...

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar bisikan orang-orang...

"Lihat, itu tuh...Suzaku Kururugi."

"ah, bukankah dia yang diduga membunuh pangeran Brittania?"

"huh, orang jepang seperti dia, tak pantas berada disini..."

Segerombolan anak-anak yang duduk berbarengan disebuah meja besar sedang membicarakan Suzaku, atau lebih tepatnya sedang menghina-dina pemuda itu...

Lelouch merasa sangat kesal sekali mendengar omongan mereka semua, semua yang mereka katakan itu tidak benar, Suzaku bukanlah orang seperti itu...karena dia sudah mengenal Suzaku sangat lama sekali... dia benar-benar mengetahui watak pemuda itu seperti apa...

mereka semua seharusnya tak mengatakan hal kasar dan menghina itu, mereka semua tak mengenal Suzaku! Mereka tak mempunyai hak untuk mencemooh Suzaku seperti itu!

BRAK!!

Tangan Lelouch memukul meja perpustakaan yang menjadi tempat anak-anak itu berkumpul, serentak mereka semua jadi kaget. Apalagi Lelouch memukul mejanya sangat keras, sampai-sampai semua orang yang berada didalam perpustakaan langsung menengok kearahnya. Termasuk Suzaku juga.

"dengar ya...." Lelouch mulai berbicara, nada bicaranya terdengar sangat serius sekali. "disini itu perpustakaan, bukannya _tempat ngerumpi _dan tempat untuk _MEMBICARAKAN ORANG_, disini tempat untuk membaca. Jadi untuk kalian yang sedang membicarakan orang, TOLONG PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA." Tambahnya.

"ba...baik!!" anak-anak yang ketakutan itu langsung berlari komat-kamit keluar dari dalam ruangan, sementara semua orang masih menatap Lelouch yang nampak sangat marah dan kesal.

"Lelouch...??" Suzaku perlahan-lahan mendatangi Lelouch, Lelouch mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Suzaku yang ingin menyapanya. Suzaku menatap kepergian Lelouch dengan wajah bingung, apa yang sedang berada didalam pikirannya?

Lelouch memaki dirinya sendiri didalam hati, mengapa dia harus marah mendengar omongan orang-orang itu akan Suzaku?

Apakah...dia perduli kepada cowok jepang itu?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_(Lelouch Lamperouge POV_)

..._aku merasa tersiksa..._

_Karena setiap kali melihat orang itu,_

_Kenangan masa laluku terbuka kembali..._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..XX..XX.X..XX..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X**

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Suzaku... adalah di Kururugi Jinja. Pertemuan pertama mereka memang tak terlalu bagus, Suzaku langsung menghajar Lelouch karena mengira kalau dia adalah orang jahat...

Namun ternyata, hal itu berbekas cukup dalam dihati mereka masing-masing.

Mereka berdua menjadi semakin dekat, dan sering bermain bersama.

"Lelouch-kun, ayo, kau pasti bisa!" Suzaku kecil menyemangati Lelouch yang sedang berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk memanjat sebuah gundukan tanah curam, Suzaku sudah berada diatas duluan, sementara Lelouch masih terjebak ditengah-tengah...

"ba...bantu aku!" teriak Lelouch kecil yang hampir jatuh terperosok kembali. Dengan cepat Suzaku meraih tangan kecil Lelouch, dan menariknya sampai keatas.

"wow, Lelouch-kun, ternyata kau lumayan mahir memanjat!" puji Suzaku, senyuman besar muncul diwajahnya, Lelouch bisa merasakan kalau mukanya jadi merah setiap kali melihat senyuman Suzaku. Dia benar-benar suka dengan senyuman anak itu....

"uh, lalu...ada urusan apa kau membawaku kemari?? Sampai harus menaiki gundukan yang curam itu..." tanya Lelouch sambil membersihkan celana panjangnya dari serpihan-serpihan tanah.

Ya, Suzaku tak memberi tahu Lelouch mengapa dia membawanya kemari. Suzaku menyuruh Lelouch untuk berjalan agak kedepan, lalu dia menunjuk kearah depan... mata Lelouch terperana dengan hamparan ladang bunga matahari yang berjejer luas disekitarnya, bunga matahari yang bergerak mengikuti gerakan matahari.... untuk sesaat, terlihat seperti lautan emas...

"i...indah sekali...." Lelouch tak mampu untuk berkata-kata, baru pertama kali ini dia melihat pemandangan seindah ini... bahkan, lebih indah dari kebun mawar punya kedua saudarinya, Euphemia dan Cornelia...

"indah kan?? Hehehe... aku sering kesini jika sedih, tapi sedihku langsung hilang ketika melihat hamparan bunga matahari ini! Bunga-bunga ini benar-benar sangat cantik, iya bukan?" Tanya Suzaku yang merasa sangat senang ketika melihat Lelouch terkagum-kagum.

"ya...semua ini...sangat indah, benar-benar indah..." Lelouch benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa kagumnya, kaki kecilnya terlihat gemetaran, merasa tak sanggup untuk berdiri lama, Lelouch akhirnya duduk diatas tanah. Begitupun juga dengan Suzaku.

"aku benar-benar sangat suka bunga matahari, selain cantik, mereka juga mempunyai makna yang indah!" ujar Suzaku.

"benarkah? Memangnya makna dari bunga matahari itu apa?" Tanya Lelouch yang masih tak melepaskan pandangannya dari hamparan _emas_ itu...

"hmm, bunga matahari bermaknakan...._'aku perduli kepadamu._' " Jawab Suzaku. Dia menatap Lelouch dalam-dalam sembari mengatakan hal itu. Lelouch yang merasa kalau Suzaku menatapnya, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya jadi merah kembali...

"bagus ya, maknanya?" Tanya Suzaku. Dia kembali tersenyum... Lelouch tak berani untuk melihat senyuman Suzaku lagi, karena dia tahu... kalau dia melihat senyuman Suzaku lagi, dia tak akan bisa menghilangkan bayangan Suzaku dari dalam pikirannya.

"y-ya...bagus sekali..." Lelouch kembali melihat hamparan _emas_ itu lagi. Dia tahu kalau dia tak akan pernah melupakan hal ini... semua ini...semua kenangannya akan Suzaku, kehidupannya bersama Suzaku...

Kenangan yang sekarang dia kunci rapat-rapat didalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

**X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.**

_(Lelouch Lamperouge's POV)_

_...mengapa?_

_...aku terus bertanya-tanya..._

_....mengapa aku harus jatuh cinta kepada orang ini..._

**X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X....X.X..X.**

"...kau selalu bertanya, _mengapa, mengapa, _dan _mengapa..._" CC sedang memainkan boneka cheese-kun miliknya ketika dia menyadari kalau Lelouch telah kembali dari sekolah, pemuda itu langsung menarik kursi kayu yang terletak didekat meja dan duduk.

"diam kau, CC....aku tak menyuruhmu untuk berbicara." Lelouch menyuruh CC untuk diam. Namun CC tak mendengarkan perintah dari Lelouch.

"_mengapa_ kau bisa jatuh cinta kepada_nya_, Lelouch Lamperouge?" ujar CC. mata Lelouch terlihat membesar ketika mendengar perkataan CC, dia tahu kalau gadis itu telah membaca hatinya menggunakan Geass sialan miliknya....

"...aku tak menyuruhmu untuk membaca isi hatiku." Lelouch ingin sekali melempar muka CC menggunakan guci kecil yang terletak disebelah meja belajarnya.

"akuilah...Lelouch Lamperouge. Bahkan aku tak perlu menggunakan Geass untuk membaca isi hatimu." Sama sekali tak ada ekspressi yang berarti diwajah CC ketika dia mengatakan semua itu, dia sibuk bermain dengan cheese-kun.

".................." kini Lelouch benar-benar ingin menghajar gadis ini.

"tapi kau terus berfikir, kalau hal itu salah... ya. Hal itu salah. Kau mencintai _sahabat_mu dan dia adalah seorang _laki-laki _juga. Itu benar-benar salah." CC terdengar seperti menyindir Lelouch, namun Lelouch memilih untuk diam dan menahan amarahnya. Walaupun dia tahu, hal itu tak akan berlangsung lama.

"....diam kau, kubilang diam...." Lelouch benar-benar mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya, yah walaupun sia-sia juga kalau dia mau mencoba untuk membunuh CC... sayangnya gadis itu, _HIDUP ABADI._

"semua keputusan berada ditanganmu, Lelouch. Jangan lupa, kau masih mempunyai GEASS....saranku, kenapa kau tak mencoba GEASS kepadanya?" usul CC, tumben-tumben saja dia memberikan saran kepada Lelouch...

"...aku tak bisa memakai GEASS kepadanya." Lelouch menyadari hal ini, ya, dia sebenarnya bisa menggunakan GEASS kepada Suzaku untuk 'jatuh cinta' kepadanya dan bertekuk lutut dihadapannya....tapi, eh...

"oh, jadi kau benar-benar mengakui kalau kau memang _jatuh cinta_ dengannya." Seringai menyeramkan perlahan-lahan muncul diwajah CC, ternyata Lelouch telah terkecoh dengan omongannya.

"..................." Lelouch tertegun seperti orang bodoh. Gadis ini telah mengecohnya. Kini dia memiliki satu alasan yang kuat untuk membunuhnya...

"baiklah. Aku tak akan ikut campur lagi... namun aku beritahu kau satu hal..." CC tiba-tiba bangun dari tempat dia duduk, setelah menaruh cheese-kun, dia berjalan kearah Lelouch.

"sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan kau harus melakukan hal yang sebenarnya tak kau inginkan..." bisik CC.

Kedua alis mata Lelouch meninggi, dia tak mengerti maksud dari omongan gadis itu. Gadis itu kadang-kadang mengatakan hal aneh yang tak dapat dia mengerti.

CC hanya tersenyum melihat ekspressi wajah Lelouch yang seakan-akan menganggapnya mengatakan hal yang aneh.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..XX.X..XX...X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_(Lelouch Lamperouge's POV)_

_...benarkah?_

_...apakah benar...._

_Kalau aku benar-benar mencintai orang itu?_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.**

Lelouch berdiri diatas gedung sekolah Ashfords, menatap langit biru dan merasakan belaian angin yang bertiup dengan lembut... terakhir kali dia merasakan angin yang berhembus dengan lembut ini saat dia masih kecil, ketika dia menemukan ladang bunga matahari bersama dengan Suzaku....

Lagi-lagi Suzaku, pikirnya.

Nama 'Suzaku Kururugi' selalu ada didalam pikirannya, setiap kali dia melakukan sesuatu... namanya, wajahnya, dan gerak tubuhnya. Semua terbayang dengan sempurna didalam kepala Lelouch...

Suzaku yang pengertian, Suzaku yang ramah, dan Suzaku yang penyayang. Namun dia selalu menampik semua kebaikan yang Suzaku tunjukan padanya, padahal dia _memang_ menginginkan semua itu. Lelouch tak mau mengakui kalau dia benar-benar sayang kepada pemuda itu.

Tiba-tiba lamunan Lelouch terusik dengan kehadiran seekor kucing hitam yang berjalan didepannya, kucing bermata kuning dan rada kotor itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Lelouch juga menatap kucing itu balik, dia jadi merasa bego karena saling bertatapan dengan seekor kucing buluk.

"Arthur! Dimana kau?" suara Suzaku terdengar dari kejauhan, Lelouch terkejut ketika dia mendengar suara Suzaku, dan ketika dia membalikan badannya, ada sosok Suzaku telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"oh...Lelouch..." Suzaku nampak terkejut melihat ada Lelouch. Mereka untuk sesaat saling bertatapan, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sampai Lelouch memecah semua itu.

"a...apa yang kau lakukan disini, Suzaku?" Tanya Lelouch, seperti biasanya dia menampilkan muka _tidak bersahabat _kepada pemuda jepang itu.

"ah~ aku sedang mencari Arthur, kucing kepunyaan Euphie-sama" dan seperti biasanya pula, Suzaku membalas perlakuan dingin Lelouch dengan senyuman hangat. Suzaku langsung tersentak ketika melihat ada kucing hitam yang berada didepan Lelouch sedang menjilati bulu-bulunya. "Arthur!" dengan cepat Suzaku menangkap kucing itu dan mendekapnya dengan kuat, kucing itu berusaha untuk kabur dengan mengigit tangan Suzaku sekuat yang dia bisa.

"Euphie...?" Lelouch merasa tak asing dengan nama itu... ya, Euphie... itu adalah nama panggilan dari saudari perempuannya, Euphemia li Brittannia, mengapa Suzaku bisa kenal dengannya? Dan kucing itu adalah milik Euphie?

"...kau mengenal Euphemia li Britannia?" Tanya Lelouch, dia jadi merasa curiga.

"eh? Ya... tentu saja aku kenal dia! Bahkan dia yang memasukanku kedalam sekolah ini!" Jawab Suzaku dengan senang hati, sepertinya dia tak tahu kalau Euphie adalah saudarinya Lelouch.

Lelouch mengamati ekspressi wajah Suzaku ketika dia membicarakan soal Euphie, dia terlihat sangat bahagia... wajah bahagia yang sama seperti saat dulu... wajah bahagia yang tak pernah dia tunjukan lagi kepada Lelouch...

Ada apa ini? Apa hubungan Suzaku dengan Euphie, dan juga mengapa....Lelouch merasa teramat sesak?

**X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_(Lelouch Lamperouge's POV_)

_Sesak._

_Sesak sekali..._

_Mengapa terasa begitu sesak...?!  
_

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X....X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Kini dia tahu semuanya, Suzaku bisa masuk kedalam Ashfords Karena Euphie yang 'menyekolahkannya' disini. Euphie telah _'membelinya'_ dan menjadikannya _ksatria _miliknya. Lelouch sama sekali tak mengetahui semua itu.

Dan juga mengapa dia merasa teramat kesal dan tersisihkan? Seharusnya dia tak perlu merasa seperti ini akan hubungan Suzaku dan Euphie, dia tak mempunyai hak untuk _mengomentari _hubungan mereka, bahkan untuk _berperasaan buruk._

Suatu ketika, dia melihat Suzaku berjalan dengan pakaian santai sambil membawa buket bunga matahari disekitar lorong sekolah, Lelouch memutuskan untuk menyapanya duluan, walaupun dia tak biasa melakukannya.

"...Suzaku." sapa sang pangeran, dia melihat Suzaku dari kaki hingga kepala, namun matanya terfokus kepada buket bunga matahari cantik yang Suzaku pegang.

"oh, Lelouch! Selamat siang!" tentu saja Suzaku membalas sapaannya dengan senang hati.

"....bunga matahari?" ucap Lelouch, dengan wajah bosan. Padahal dia terus bertanya-tanya didalam hati, untuk siapakah bunga itu?

"oh! Iya... ini untuk Euphie-sama, dia sedang berkunjung kemari lho, Apakah kau tak ingin menemuinya?" Tanya Suzaku, mata berwarna _emerald_ _green _itu terlihat cerah, bisa terlihat kalau Suzaku _sangat _bahagia.

"............." Lelouch untuk sesaat terdiam, lagi-lagi Euphie...lama-lama dia jadi muak mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Suzaku setiap kali dia bertemu dengannya. "tidak, masih ada hal yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dahulu." Katanya. Dia mau berjalan pergi meninggalkan Suzaku.

"ah...baiklah...eh, tu-tunggu sebentar, Lelouch!" namun Suzaku langsung menahan tangannya, Lelouch terkejut ketika Suzaku memegang tangannya, serentak dia berhenti berjalan dan kembali keposisinya semula. "uh...aku ingin meminta pendapatmu..."

"...pendapatku...?" tak biasa-biasanya Suzaku bertingkah seperti ini, ada sedikit _blush _diwajah pemuda itu, dan juga dia terlihat malu-malu.... apa yang....??

"i...iya, soal Euphie... uh, aku...aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya hari ini..." perkataan itu terasa seperti belati, yang meluncur dengan cepat, menembus jantung Lelouch. Apa? Apa yang baru saja Suzaku katakan?!

"...apa katamu?" Lelouch berharap kalau dia hanya salah dengar.

"ya...uh, aku...aku menyayangi gadis itu... dia sudah begitu baik kepadaku, aku...ingin membahagiakannya, apapun caranya..." wajah Suzaku jadi semakin merah, dia terlihat semakin malu untuk mengatakannya.

"...kau mencintainya?" Lelouch sungguh tak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. "a...ah, i...iya...dan Apakah menurutmu...dia akan senang menerima bunga ini...?" Tanya Suzaku sambil memperlihatkan buket bunganya kehadapan Lelouch.

Lelouch mendadak terdiam, otaknya untuk sesaat kosong, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa... dia merasa sakit, sakit yang luar biasa terus-terusan menghujam dadanya..."ya, kurasa dia akan menyukainya."

"benarkah?? Terima kasih, Lelouch! Ah, aku harus menemuinya, pergi dulu ya!" senyuman cerah itu kembali muncul, Suzaku berbalik badan lalu berlari meninggalkan Lelouch, namun tiba-tiba dia berhenti ketika baru berlari. "aku senang, kita sudah mulai berbicara kembali." Katanya. Diapun kembali berlari pergi.

"...................." Lelouch hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat punggung Suzaku, yang terlihat semakin jauh dan jauh.... tiba-tiba dia mendengar bisikan CC ditelinganya.

" _apa kubilang? Seharusnya kau cepat-cepat...sebelum semuanya terlambat... dan sekarang kau harus melakukan suatu hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin kau lakukan...._"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

_Dan pada akhirnya gadis itu mati._

_Terperangkap oleh GEASS yang dikuasai oleh kecemburuan dan kemarahan._

_GEASS yang menyuruhnya untuk membunuh seluruh orang-orang._

_GEASS yang memisahkannya dengan cintanya, Suzaku Kururugi._

_Dan orang yang memberikan kutukan GEASS itu..._

_Tertawa._

_Dengan air mata yang tak bisa berhenti._

_Karena dia tahu, semua ini..._

_Akan makin memperburuk hubungannya dengan Suzaku Kururugi._

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.**

(Music Mode Author:** Konna ni Chikaku de, **_**Crystal Kay. **_Nodame Cantabile )

**MATTGASM:** yeah, bisa dibilang ini sequel dari '_Konna ni chikaku de.' _Entah mengapa kedua lagu ini mempunyai kesamaan lho, o.O yang satu tentang cinta manis yang ingin disampaikan, sementara yang satu ini tentang cinta yang tak akan pernah bisa disampaikan.... :D

Dan hal yang dimaksudkan oleh CC adalah: _Suzaku menyatakan cinta kepada Euphie, membuat Lelouch gelap mata dan memberikan kutukan GEASS kepada gadis itu._ (sinetron amat ye? xD)

Ah, anyway... maaf, sampai saat ini belom bisa update _99Percent_ dan _Luvly Merry-go-ROUND_... (mungkin setelah ini, doain aja yaa XD) selama 2 bulan pas gwa meninggalkan CG... karena suatu alasan yang tak masuk akal dan sangat egois sekali :P yaaa... _life goes on, like it or not._ Thanks, yang udah nge-support, ngasih nasehat, dan beberapa yang pingin bunuh gwa, thank you. xD

Dan bagi beberapa orang yang udah mau nimbun 'sampah' guaa... gua bikinin panpik gratis deh, kaga usah bayar gua pake bakso-nya pak de... hehehe xDDD

_I just want to say one thing._

_ARRIVEDERCI, AMORE._


End file.
